


Best Story Never Told

by Avaari



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the girls who all deserved a happy ending. an amberpricefield life is strange fanmix





	Best Story Never Told

 

 **BEST STORY NEVER TOLD:**  for the girls who all deserved a happy ending. an amberpricefield life is strange fanmix 

> **I.**   _halsey_  - DRIVE |  **II.**   _of monsters and men_  - I OF THE STORM |  **III.**   _arcade fire_  - HERE COMES THE NIGHT TIME |  **IV.**   _shawn colvin_  - TROUBLE |  **V.**   _florence + the machine_  - HEARTLINES |  **VI.**   _eve 6_  - GIRL EYES |  **VII.**   _janelle monáe_  - PYNK |  **VIII.**   _alanis morissette_  - HAND IN MY POCKET |  **IX.**   _dresses_  - SUN SHY |  **X.**   _dixie chicks_  - IF I FALL YOU’RE GOING DOWN WITH ME |  **XI.**   _drew gregory_  - LAY IT ALL OUT THERE |  **XII.**   _imagine dragons_  - SHOTS |  **XIII.**   _kesha_  - FINDING YOU |  **XIV.**   _jason aldean_  - TAKE A LITTLE RIDE |  **XV.**   _tegan and sara_  - DROVE ME WILD |  **XVI.**   _bryan adams_  - OPEN ROAD

* * *

 

resources: life is strange screencaps[[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F131154486%40N04%2F16353445153%2Fin%2Falbum-72157651232216780%2F&t=NGVjNWRhNjM5ZWE1MTgzYzZiNzc3NGExNTg1MDIxNTM4MmI2YjNmOSxLeUlyWDdweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173973411600%2Fbeststorynevertold&m=0)][[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F131154486%40N04%2F16984555412%2Fin%2Falbum-72157651660548511%2F&t=OThhOWE0ODAyMjMyN2ZmYzgwMWI3OGMyOWRmNDMyYjkyMGQ2MGNiMCxLeUlyWDdweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173973411600%2Fbeststorynevertold&m=0)][[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F131154486%40N04%2F16972097802%2Fin%2Falbum-72157651232216780%2F&t=NjQ2N2QxZDI4NjU2NzUzYTNhN2RhZjE5NzRjYTliMmQ1YTFkY2M3YSxLeUlyWDdweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173973411600%2Fbeststorynevertold&m=0)] by [evelyn cole](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F131154486%40N04%2F&t=NWVjYjY2ZDU4Y2NiMTAzMTE1MjI4MGZjYTRhYjBjYmZjMjRiZDQ1ZixLeUlyWDdweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173973411600%2Fbeststorynevertold&m=0), [vintage scrapbook](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3AVintage_Scrapbook.jpg&t=ZjU5YzBkNzA3YzExOTkxNmIwYTJlMzQwOTMxYmFkMGY0NjI2ZDFiYixLeUlyWDdweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173973411600%2Fbeststorynevertold&m=0) from [wikimedia commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMain_Page&t=NmY3NTMwYWZiZjc2MGYxNzdiZTc2ZWNjMTkzMDE1ODU3Yjc3ZjhiYyxLeUlyWDdweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173973411600%2Fbeststorynevertold&m=0), [railroad tracks](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpxhere.com%2Fen%2Fphoto%2F817034&t=YmYwNDJmYWU4MDg3MzM3MWZlNmUwMGU4ZDFiZjk0YTc0YWIyZWRhOCxLeUlyWDdweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173973411600%2Fbeststorynevertold&m=0) from [pxhere](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpxhere.com%2F&t=MDZmY2YxN2M2MmY2Njk3MTM2MzIwNDA0ZDc2NGQ0Njg3Y2I3NmNjOCxLeUlyWDdweQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173973411600%2Fbeststorynevertold&m=0)


End file.
